Washing machines typically comprise a set of pre-programmed settings, which may be available to the user via push buttons, one or more rotary adjustable dials, a touch screen, or a combination thereof. Sometimes, these pre-programmed settings can be further tailored by allowing the possibility to modify certain parameters such as temperature or spin speed, or by adding an extra cycle, such as an extra rinse cycle or an extra pre-wash cycle.
However, the user usually does not know what kind of pre-programmed setting or combination of settings will yield the exact results they wish to achieve. Furthermore, even though the pre-programmed settings can often be further modified, the user lacks the technical knowledge to predict what exact modifications need to be made. Washing machine manufacturers try to guide the user by using easily understandable key-words or pictograms for the pre-programmed setting, such as “whites” and “delicates”, and by providing additional information in the manual. However, most users tend to get lost in the complicated options and the sheer number of combinations possible, and typically only use a very limited number of settings they feel comfortable with. In situations when the wash cycle proves to be unsatisfactory, the user typically restarts the wash cycle using the same setting.
In addition, sometimes the user will wish to change the wash cycle in ways that may not be possible, or which may not be directly achievable. For example, the user may wish to use less water for environmental or drought reasons, while maintaining a certain degree of cleanliness. Alternatively, the user may be in a rush, and may need an item of laundry to be washed more quickly.
In some cases, the user will have certain batches of laundry that occur regularly, such as bed linen, or a football kit. These batches of laundry will have optimal settings for the washing machine, but it is often too complicated for the user to derive these settings. Remembering the specific settings afterwards is usually practically impossible.
In the prior art, DE102008042290 A1 describes a household appliance that can receive a user-assessment of a previous process and modify subsequent process to match specific user-profiles and expectations. US 2001/0049846 A1 describes a washing machine that can receive user-inputted information about each garment to optimise a wash, and after a wash can receive a user rating in respect of the laundering results.
There is a need for washing machines and methods for controlling the washing machine that allow a user to obtain the desired results for each batch of laundry without the need to know or remember the technical details behind the pre-programmed settings and inner workings of the washing machine and to select these easily on the machine.